1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to games. More particularly, the invention relates to a board game and to a method of playing the board game. Specifically, the invention relates to method of playing a pursuit-type board game where a second player pursues a first player along a pathway on the game board by attempting to position a marker in the same place as the first player.
2. Background Information
There are a wide variety of board games that are played by two or more players. Typically, these games have a start and a finish which are linked together by a pathway. The players take turns rolling dice, spinning wheels or selecting cards to determine how many squares to move along the board. The object of the game is to race your opponent to see who reaches the finish line first.
While these games are competitive in nature, there is little skill or decision making involved in the game playing process as moving along the board is determined by the roll of the dice. The winner is therefore lucky and not skillful.
There is room in the art for a board game that is not only competitive in nature, but which also involves skill and decision making on the part of the players.